1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic address books, and more particularly to an electronic address book providing updating features.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many devices and systems provide electronic address books. In particular, many e-mail services and/or systems provide users with electronic address books in which to store e-mail addresses. These address books allows a user to quickly access regularly used e-mail addresses once the e-mail addresses are incorporated into the address book.
Entry of e-mail addresses into the address book typically must be entered manually. A user must type in the information manually, one e-mail address at a time. This can be prohibitively time consuming, especially when the user wishes to add more than a few addresses. Some e-mail services or systems allow a user to select a single address from a single e-mail received by the user to be added to an address book (for example, when reading an e-mail or “Replying” to the e-mail) without a user having to manually enter the address. However, this process only adds a single address.
Further, many e-mail systems or services are operated over the Internet. A user accesses the e-mail service by accessing a web site. Some of these e-mail services provide address books as described above that are also accessed over the Internet. A user must manually enter individual addresses into his/her address book, or the e-mail system can add a single address based on a single e-mail in which the user is viewing or replying. Adding a single address over the Internet is a slow process due to the inherent latency of the Internet. As a result, adding several addresses to an address book over the Internet is very time consuming and cumbersome.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors that the present invention has evolved.